Super Smash Brothers 2
by JPhantomX
Summary: Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi get sucked into another Super Smash Brothers match And must defeat the Master Hand again.
1. Default Chapter

The Attack Of The HAND!!  
AFTER THE FIRST MATCH...  
  
It all started out on a peaceful day. It always does. The Super Smash Contest was finally over. Mario had won, then Yoshi, then Ness. All the rest were runner-ups. But then something terrible happened. It started again.  
  
  
Mario and Luigi were sitting at the pipe house eating Lasagna one day. Yoshi was out in front eating all the butterflies that passed. Peach was looking out over the horizon on the balcony of her castle. Ness was talking with his mom. Captain Falcon had just won a GP Cup Race. DK climbed his favorite tree. Bowser laid down his latest plans to kidnap Peach. Daisy was playing tennis with Boo, Wario, and Waluigi. Starfox was on his home planet lounging around. Kirby was inhaling a 1-mile table of food. Jigglypuff was waiting her turn in the Pokemon Stadium 2 Game. Link looked around Hyrule wondering what to do. Pikachu was resting on Ash's shoulders. Samus reloaded her blaster. Then POP! Everyone vanished.  
POP! Everyone tumbled onto each other in a huge pile (except Boo. Everyone fell through him.) Mario looked up. Huge statues of hands sat on pedestals. Immediately everyone except Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Bowser, and Daisy knew what had happened. Super Smash Brothers 2 was upon them.   
"Where are we?" asked Peach as soon as she regained her voice. Boo Cackled.   
"I think we're in some kind of castle..." said Daisy. Bowser threw a glance around the place and then settled on Peach.  
"Ah, my pretty." Bowser said. "I am going to get you this-"  
"Can it, Bowser." Peach said firmly. "Mario is right behind you." She pointed. Mario raised his fist threateningly. Bowser started mumbling something about "stupid plumbers."  
Luigi sighed. "I'm-a getting tired of all these-a castles."  
"Amen, brother." Mario answered. Yoshi nodded and let out a squeak of agreement.   
"WELCOME!" A deep voice boomed. "TO MY CASTLE. I AM THE MASTER HAND. MOST OF YOU REMEMBER ME, BUT OTHERWISE, I AM UNBEATABLE THIS TIME. JUST LIKE BOWSER I HAVE STOLEN THE STAR WAND AND HAVE ALL THE STARS IN CAPTIVITY AROUND THE CASTLE. YOU ARE TO GET IN GROUPS OF 2 OR 3! DO SO NOW."  
Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi got together. Wario and Waluigi Paired. Boo and Bowser stuck together with DK. Peach and Daisy got closer to each other. Kirby, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff were a group. And Ness and Captain Falcon Went with Fox. Link and Samus Became Partners.  
"GOOD. YOU ARE SWIFT AT THIS. EACH OF YOU WILL TAKE A DIFFERENT DOOR. THEY ALL LEAD TO THE SAME MAZE. THE STARS ARE LOCATED THROUGHOUT IT. IF TWO PARTIES MEET, A BATTLE WILL INSUE. IF YOU ARE BEAT, YOU ARE OUT AND FORCED TO BECOME A SPECTATOR. THE LAST SURVIVING TEAM WILL FIGHT ME. IF ALL THE STARS ARE NOT FOUND, YOU WILL GET A 10 MINUTE SCAVENGER HUNT BONUS. ALL MONSTERS WILL BE REMOVED AND YOU WILL SPLIT YOUR GROUP AND SEARCH. YOU WERE LUCKY LAST TIME MARIO. YOU WON'T REPEAT YOUR VICTORY."  
"That's-a what you think, Master Hand!" Mario shouted back.  
"ONE THING I FORGOT." Master H. Boomed again, "YOU MAY EACH BE ENCHANTED WITH ONE OF THE FOLLOWING ELEMENTS: ICE, FIRE, WATER, EARTH, POISON, HEALING, LIGHT, DARK, OR LIGHTNING."  
The entire party looked over. They had to take turns dipping into the pools. Only the party dipping knew their power and their teammate(s)'s power. Mario knew his teams. Mario got ICE. Luigi got FIRE. Yoshi chose HEALING.   
"Well, Mario..." Luigi said. "Which door?"  
Mario thought for a moment. "10 has always been my-a lucky number! Let's-a Go!"  
Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi pushed on the door and ran into the maze. The door shut behind them and locked.  
"There's no turning back." Said Luigi. Yoshi just squeaked.   
  



	2. Adventuring Deeper...

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi traveled deeper into the maze. All three of them were expecting a new fight around every corner. It was paranoia in the maze. The three brave heroes pushed on through the giant labyrinth trying to find all the stars.  
Suddenly, far off, our heroes heard Peach and Daisy scream, and a low, deep growl. This same thought hit all three of them: Bowser has struck! Then they heard a pop of a lock and WHOOSH! Eldstar was released.   
"That's-a one star down!" yelled Luigi, probably giving away their location.   
"And one party, also." Mario said gravely. Yoshi gulped.  
Mario & friends came up to a corner. Mario took out a small mirror and peeked around the corner with it. Link & Samus were around the corner. Luigi waited for a response. Mario put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Quiet. The element of surprise is on our side."  
Luigi cocked his head to one side. "I thought the only elements were ice, fire, ear-" Mario cut him off.   
"Not a real element you twit. This is why you sit at the pipe house all day." Mario then caught himself and said, "Anyway, we can surprise them by attacking from behind. Ready?" His Teammates nodded. "Then GO!"  
Mario spun around the corner and used his Ice power to send out a rocket icicle aimed at Samus. She and Link both turned around when they heard scuffling of feet and flying objects. Samus got a blow straight in the chest from the icicle. Link turned to see 3 colors before it all went black: Red, yellow, and orange. Link had almost eaten Luigi's Super Fireball. Samus was pinned to the wall by Mario's Icicle. Then their bodies vanished and floated away to the stands to watch the rest of the maze battle. "That was easy..." Luigi said. "Too easy..."  
"I know." Said Mario. "Keep your eyes and ears alert." Yoshi Squeaked and nodded. Luigi just nodded.  
"Well, Two parties down and 5 to go." Luigi remarked. Suddenly a voice came on the intercom.  
IT IS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT 2 PARTIES HAVE BEEN VANQUISHED AND 5 REMAIN. SO I DECIDED AS TO LIVEN THINGS UP. I WILL RELEASE ALL BUT 1 STAR.  
POP! Whoowhoowhoosh! This air was filled with the sound of escaping stars.  
IN CASE YOU ARE CURIOUS. SKOLAR IS THE ONLY STAR NOT RELEASED. TO SPEED THINGS UP, THERE WILL BE A TEAM DEATHMATCH. THE WINNING TEAM RELEASES SKOLAR AND FIGHTS ME.  
Will Mario's Team win? Will Master Hand rule? Is this even worth writing? Let's hope that at least 87/100 of these questions are answered!  
PLEASE REVIEW!   



End file.
